


Experimentation

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outlander - Freeform, Smut, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Hi! Is it OK for a Jamie Claire kama sutra fic? Like, either she's the experienced one teaching Jamie a thing or 2, or like Rupert or Ian recommending it to Jamie to spice up their sex life? Or they could both experiment as newbies





	

It was decided that Jamie and Claire were to be married tomorrow, and he would gladly do it for many reasons unbeknownst to her.

He couldn’t yet tell her how his heart ached for her to be his, how he cried with her when a tear ran down her cheek. How his balls ached to be inside her at the sight of her. He loved her, but she couldn’t know that. Not yet. He was marrying her to protect her, and for now that’s all she needed to know.

Rupert and Angus nudged him as he sat beside the fire, losing his thoughts as he gazed into the flames.

“Tomorrow ye’ll no longer be a virgin!” Rupert laughed.

“Aye! Perhaps we should teach ye a few things.” Angus grinned.

* * *

She gasped as his mouth latched onto her nipple and his right hand fondled her other breast. He sucked the skin there and his tongue darted out to tease her nipple and it stood hard as he did so. Her right hand came to grip his curls as he attended to her.

“Where did you learn to do that.” She breathed as he pulled away.

His hands came to grasp her arse before he spoke. “Rupert. And Angus, they may have told me a thing or two about women.” He smirked, his mouth coming down on hers.

“Rupert and Angus? _They_ know how to please a women?” Her brows lifted in surprise. “I’m surprised, I should think they were too busy fondling themselves.”

He moved his hands up to her shoulders and traced the outline of her collarbone. “I suspect the woman showed them how.” Jamie winked as he kissed her again.

“What _else_ did they tell you?” Claire asked, curious.

“I’ll show ye.” He smirked.

He grasped her bum again and lifted her and she wrapped her bare legs around his hips, her crotch coming flush with the hairs that laid just below his navel.

He placed her gently on the bed, and hovered above her. A large finger came to rest at her inner thigh and traced a line upwards to the heated expanse of her. His middle finger traced the small spot at the base while his index finger dipped in and out of her ever so slightly.

Claire was biting her bottom lip, holding back her gasps and moans.

Suddenly his mouth replaced his hand had his lips and tongue replaced his fingers. He used his mouth as if he were kissing her lips, his tongue darting out to taste her every so often. Licking and sucking he continued, by that time nothing could hold her back. Right as she was about to peak, he stopped.

“Jamie!” She practically screamed his name.

“Ye didna think I would let you have all the fun, did ye?” He smirked, as he guided himself into her.

She gasped as he filled her, the full length of him inside of her. He moved slow, agonizingly slow.

She moved her hips against his, trying to get him to move faster. She was so close.

He moved slightly faster, rocking his hips in time with hers. He nearly slipped out of her but plunged back into her with each thrust, the sound of their joined flesh and moans the only sound in the room.

She could feel the bruises forming as his hip bones rocked into her, but she didn’t care. He felt so good inside of her, and she loved every moment of it.

Finally they came together, he spilled his seed deep inside her and she felt the warmth of it spread in her tummy as she arched herself toward him.

Sated, he slipped himself from her and plopped down beside her.

She sighed and rolled over so that her head rest on his chest, over the erratic beat of his heart.

“I suppose they do know a few things.” Claire admitted, her delicate fingers running circles in the fine hairs on his chest.

Jamie swallowed, mouth dry. “Aye.”

She breathed a small laugh and sighed, breathing him in. The mixed scent of sweat and sex lingered over them.

Jamie closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, Claire snug against his side. _Finally_. Was the last thing that pressed his mind before falling into oblivion.


End file.
